pikachu_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:The Fall of Time
Description: In this game,the player finds themselves on a forest,as a pokemon,with only 1 memory:"I was human". Introduction: "No!Stop him!" a man is heard shouting.After that,the scene cuts to a forest.The player is a Riolu.Not after a long time,a Spinarak,Muuna and Burmy finds him.They,as citiziens,rapidly take him to the Explorer Guide.A Chatot opens the door,and takes Riolu.A Shinx comes,and Riolu wakes up.Riolu has no memories,but "I was human!".Chatot and Wigglytuff agrees to let him sleep at the guide a few days until he remembers who he is,and where his home is. In that night,Shinx will talk with the player.Riolu agrees to form an exploration team with Shinx(Who joined the Guide 1 day ago),as he has nowhere else to go. Next Morning,the two informs Wigglytuff.Their team's name is "Thunder Hit". I.The First Mission: While sleeping,an eartquake happen.In the morning,after the player meets every person in the guild,Chatot informs them that an eartquake occured.Right after that,another one occurs.Thunder Hit is send to find out the reason of the eartquake.It came from Fantasy Forest,where the player found himself(in the introduction). That dungeon has 5 floors.After clearing floor 5,the Thunder Hit team arrive and notice a Dugtrio doing the eartquakes.It is then revealed that Dugtrio was just searching his son,which he lost.His digging revealed a cave,called Undercave.The team goes there.It has 3 floors.At the end of floor 3,Diglet is found.The team rescues him and brings him back to Dugtrio. Back at the guild,they are being awarded with money. Next day,Chatot asks Chimchar(from the guild) to show them the shops.When finished,a shout is heard from a cliff.There,a Sunflora fell off the cliff,and currently hanging in the middle of the cliff on a little crack.Thunder Hit,along with Chimchar,must go in a cave(dungeon) inside the cliff to rescue Sunflora. So they go to Cliff Cave.It has 5 floors.At the end of floor 5,there will be a Roselia who they must fight with.When finished,they rescue Sunflora,and return to the guild. For the next 3 days,they are asked to do missions from The Job Bulletin Board. After that,they will be asked to look on the Criminal Board.They must accept 3 missions.The first,catch Rosela.Second, catch Magnemine,third,catch Meowth. II.The Visitor: The team is introduced to Recruitment.Chatot annouces that they're having a visitor.He also says that he promised a team will go to pick him up.He sends team Thunder Hit. They have to go to Fantasy Forest once again,which now has 6 floors.Before arriving there,Riolu has a vision:He sees a house burning.He remembered that that was his house.He doesn't tells anything to Shinx for now.At the end of the dungeon,they meet with Kricketune,the visitor.When they're about to pick him up,a explosion is occuring.They all go to check.To get there,they must go trough The Green Ruins(a dungeon).It has 7 floors. When they're finished,they will see Team Boom,formed from two Voltorb and one Electrode.They are trying to blow up the Grand Human's Statue.They say there is a precious treausure under it.They will be the first boss,and you must fight them.When defeated,they all blow up,and destroy the statue.Under it,the team finds a treasure.When Riolu touches it,he has a vision:A human hides the treasure.Kricketot tells them that there should be a letter.He heard about the legend,that the treasure has a letter,a message for someone.Riolu looks on it:"Riolu,I know that you are there!You must find the 5 Time Gears,to restore us,to save us.The First one is hidden in the deepest part of Fantasy Forest.".He keeps the letter secret,and doesn;t tells anyone what's written in. Back to the guild,Kricketot reveals that he is the master of some other guild.He came here to tell them that their place has been destroyed by a mysteryous pokemon,and he needs the best teams to investigate.Kricketot then leaves,leaving Chatot to choose the teams. You once again,for 5 days,need to look on the Job Board or Criminal Board. After finishing that,Chatot will annouce that 3 team will go there.Team Thunder Hit(you),Team BubbleFire(Chimchar and Totodile) and Team Heal(Mime Jr and Poochyena). To get to Kricketot's Guild,you must pass trough the Eternal Mountain,which has 7 floors. There,at floor 4,Chimchar annouces that Totodile was lost in the cave.Chimchars joins the team,and start looking for Totodile.He will be found on floor 7,where he is kidnapped by Shiftry,which they must fight.When defeated,the team will finally arrive to Kricketot's Guild.There will be many hurt teams,since the destruction of the guild.Every team is being send to three locations(North,West and East)(no South,since that;s where they came from).Thunder Hit is being sent to North,to Uphill Mountain.It has 8 floors.On the last floor,on the wall,it's written:"We're gonna all die!The only hope had left us,the war....." but there is a crack,and can't be seen.There,they discover a secret Ruby.They take it. Returning to the Kricketot's Guild,they find EVERYONE(from your guild,from Kricketot's guild,Wigglytuff,Chatot...all of them) hurt.They notice a strange hairy creature running. Back to your Guild,everyone seems to recover,slowly. III.The First Time Gear: It starts with a shadow of a Monferno stealing the first time gear from an unkown place in Fantasy Forest.Chatot annouces that one team from the guild,which had went to a free-mission on Fantasy Forest,but never came back,even after 2 days.Chatot sends you to check for them in Fantasy Forest. Arriving there,they notice that time has stopped.On Fantasy Forest,it has now 8 floors.When finishing it,you will arrive to a Kangaskan Rock,but it's a dead end.Shinx states that there shouldn't be a Kangaskan Rock if there isn't any more floors.There,you will notice another Great Human Statue,with a place in his belly.They put the Ruby(which they found earlier),and it opened a door.There,you will arrive to Deep Fantasy Forest.It has 7 floors. When clearing it,the player will tell Shinx what is written on the letter.As time stopped,they find their teammates stopped in time.They also don't find the Time Gear mentioned in the letter. Returning to the guide,they report that time,and their teammates are stuck in time.Meanwhile,Riolu has another vision,with Monferno stealing the Time Gear.Riolu tells Shinx,much to his shock,that he seen a Monferno stealing the Time Gear,thoose leading to the stopped time,and not finding the time gear. Right when you're about to inform Chatot,he already found out.He tells ThunderHit that they found his location.A hidden place in The Green Ruins.They are being sent to investigate. Green Ruins now have 10 floors.Clearing it all,they arrive to a dead end.There,they are being captured by the hairy creatures they seen hurting everyone at the Kricketot's guild.Monferno then appears,reveals that he's the leader of the hairy creature.ThunderHit asks what the hairy creatures are,but he sends them in a hidden prison. Celebi appears to them,and sends them to the future,1 day later.In the future,they notice Monferno burning Lilax Forest,a forest far away in the region.They also see him defeating Celebi,and steal another Time Gear.Then the Celebi travels in time.She reveals that she traveled in time to them,to show them what happend in her past,but their future.Returning to the present,they fight with Monferno,as a boss. When defeated,he manages to run away,making him unable to steal the second Time Gear.When escaping,he lost the First Time Gear.They go back to Fantasy Forest,put it back,and start the time back,thoose saving their teammates. That night,Riolu has a dream:"You had it!Take it back!You must bring it to me,this morning,at White Ruins,at the deepest part!Hurry!".He wakes up in the middle of the night,and heads to Fantasy Forest to take the Time Gear back,without Shinx. Shinx finds the letter Riolu left to him,telling where he went,and why.He tells Chatot,and everyone from the guild hurry to catch him up,because on White Ruins,it sleeps Lugia,and that Riolu is in danger. Riolu takes the Time Gear,and freezes the time in Fantasy Forest,and go to White Ruins,which has 11 floors.After clearing,Riolu will meet with Absol.He was the one who called.Riolu hands him the Time Gear."Hmmm...I can't explain you yet why I wanted it.Because we need at least two Time Gears,to make this work.Go and get me the one from Lilex Forest.",the Absol said.Riolu and Absol started heading to Lilex Forest. The Guild members arrived,but Riolu wasn't there. IV.The Third Time Gear: Riolu and Absol reach to Lilex Forest.It has 10 floors.When clearing it all,they reach to the Time Gear.But Monferno arrives,launches a fire around them,and run with the Time Gear.They chase him way back until the end of White Ruins(where Riolu first met with Absol).Absol and Riolu sees Monferno opening a gate,to Old White Ruins.It only has 8 floors.At the end,Monferno,using the Time Gear,it's awakening Lugia.Monferno orders him to attack them.It's a boss battle.While Lugia is beatable,the game will threat it as a lose.When losing,the guild members appear.Wigglytuff,Shinx,Chimchar and Totodile join the fight.Now you start to battle with Lugia again.When defeated,Lugia will re-gain his cousciosness(he was under Monferno's control all along).Monferno runs away,losing the second Time Gear. Chatot wants to take them back to their place,and put Absol in prison for ordering Riolu to steal them,but he manages to avoid that."I can help Riolu.I need the Two Time Gears to access his lost memories,and dus,making him remember who he is,and what happend.".Chatot agrees to let him.When he is about to do it,a pokemon arrives.It's a Raichu.He tells him to stop,because it's too risky.Raichu decides to tell them the story.Everyone from the guild(including Riolu and Shinx),Absol,and Raichu make a tent,a base,to sleep there. Inside,he starts his story:"After many adventures,I managed to arrive to Celebi.The Truth is,I come from the past.From my present,there is a giant war:Pokemon VS Humans.But not all pokemons are part of the war.As I said,I managed to find Celebi,and I told her to send me to the future.We need the guild's help,in the past.The fact is,that the side that will lose the war,will be killed.And that's what happend.It's forgotten in history,but it happend.The Pokemons won.That's why it's only us around here.Now,now,I'm not asking you to interfere with history.That may lead to humans win,and we not exist anymore.What I am asking for...it's that my trainer,a great human....he refused to take part of the war,and so did I.There are statues of him around,because he's the only one who refused to take part.The Great Human Statue.Maybe you seen it.The other humans decided to punish him out,because he refused to help in the war.They send him Darkness Tower(dungeon),and left him there.Darkai lives here.He most likely died.We need your help to rescue him!He's my trainer!!".After that,Absol reveals that he is also one of The Great Human's pokemon.The reason he wanted to re-give the memories to Riolu was because he had "suspicious".But he didn't said what it was.Riolu comments,that:"Wouldn't it be easier to visit Darkai in The Darkness Tower in this time?".Raichu agrees,but then he gets a signal,that Monferno is about to get another Time Gear,the one guarded by Uxie.Raichu joins ThunderHit to get there.Absol refuses to come,saying as he has to do something. They arrive to Southern Dessert.It has 14 floors.At the end of it,you will arrive to Lake of Oasis,where Uxie is guardiang a Time Gear.When they arrive,Monferno is already fighting with Uxie.You join forces with Uxie,but you lose.Raichu runs ahead trying to get the Time Gear before Monferno.But a white pokemon runs fast in him,pushing him away.He was running to fast to notice what pokemon it was.Monferno takes the third time gear.He then leaves. Returning to the guild,Absol didn't seemed to return.Raichu had asked Chatot to send the best teams to Darkness Tower. In a dark place,Absol aproaches Monferno,and gave him the two Time Gears ."You're a good ally",Monferno said. V.The Truth Revealed: Chatot annouces that ThunderHit will go to Darkness Tower.He also annouces that darkness had covered Fantasy Forest.To arrive to the Darkness Tower,you must get past being the only way to arrive to Darkness Tower. There,it has 13 floors.When clearing it,they will arrive to Darkness Tower.It has 15 floors.When clearing it,you will meet with a sleepy Darkai.You will battle him as a boss.When defeated,he will reveal to be sleepy,and now he's not.He askes Shinx to let him alone with Riolu.Then the discussion starts: Riolu:What had you did with the great human? Darkai:Ooh...that was a great long time ago...I send him in the future,with the help of Celebi. Riolu:In the future,where? Darkai:...Here. Riolu:Here??But I didn't seen any humans around. Darkai:Of course,after the war,no human was left.I transformed him into a Pokemon. Riolu:And..had you wiper his memory or something? Darkai:Nope.All I did was sending him to the future. Riolu:I see...it must had been someone else..(for a second I thought I may had been the great human.But..no.I was wrong.He didn't wiped anyone's memeory,but I have it wiped.It can't be me). Outside,Riolu informs Shinx of what they talked about.Back to the guild,they tell everyone what happend.Chatot tells them that they must all be searching for the great human,as he is the only one who could stop the darkness from Fantasy Forest.Raichu is leaving now,on a journey around the planet,informing every guild on the planet about searching The Great Human. In Monferno's base,he reveals that Absol is working for him,and that he has been lieing to everyone.Monferno tells him to call Riolu,to tell him to steal the Fourth Time Gear,guarded by Mesprit. Riolu and Shinx start heading to Crystal Cave,to get it.It has 14 floors.When cleared,Mesprit will try to stop them.Right then,Absol will appear,knocking her out,and taking the Time Gear.Monferno then appears,and reveals that Absol was working for him.The two united the four Time Gear,and used it to create darkness all over the planet.The two want to attack them,but two hairy creatures stop them.They're being revealed to be the last human survivors,now turned into hairy beasts. At the guild,the emergency syren is calling.They look on the window and see darkness everyone.They can't even go outside. Back at the end of Crystal Cave,Absol and Monferno starts attacking them using the darkness,until they knock them out.With all the four gears in their possesion,not only that he created darkness,but he also stopped the time.Then they open a portal,and run into it,followed by Riolu and Shinx. VI.Into the Past: Riolu and Shinx wake up,in the past,in the middle of the war. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Games